Memoirs of Prime's Time
by ChocoKoko
Summary: How did everyone feel when Optimus was offlined? Series of one-shots of canon's feelings, however, I do take requests on OC's. You may need a tissue, you may need a boat, or you may need a bat.
1. Samuel James Witwicky

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Hello From The Author: Hi.

* * *

**_Samuel James Witwicky, Descendant of Archibald Witwicky, Teenager Who Saved The World, Harborer of the Glasses_**

"Sam...run...run..."

As I watched Optimus fall to the ground, after a brutal murder from Megatron, I could only gaze in horror. Energon spilled from his mouthplate, soaking the dirt beneath him. I could faintly hear the explosions and the earthquakes, which meant Megatron was getting closer. His chest was burnt, and it made me sick to the stomach.

As if I was slapped to reality, I turned away and started to run. I didn't know where. Only if it was away from the claws of death itself. I saw Bumblebee up ahead, and I also saw more Autobots. I didn't bother to decipher them; I only ran past them and climbed into the passenger seat, ignoring everything as I poked my head out of the window. As Bumblebee started to drive, I could only let the wind hit the back of my head as my eyes stared at the mini battle.

The Decepticons, which was only Megatron and Starscream, ra-flew away. I faintly realized that they could easily overpower the Autobots right here, but why did they run? Did they only come here to kill Optimus? That suspicion only made my gut feeling worse.

After Bumblebee stopped at a safe place, I quickly ran out and...let's just say my breakfast didn't stay in very long. Especially after an 80 pound robot girl with a disgusting long tongue and the brutal death of Optimus still lingered in my mind. That's right...Optimus died...to save me...damn it!

I pounded a fist into the ground, not caring if it throbbed. Mikaela knelt next to me, and I wasn't sure if she was disgusted. Then everything was a daze for me. I had just yelled at Spitz. I don't know why-

Wait.

It was because he was being such a pussy. I didn't care. He could go turn himself in for all I care. He won't have anything to do with us anymore.

Night fell quickly, as I walked back to the make shift camp. Sadness lingered in the air, as Mikaela saw me and drew me into a hug.

"You couldn't have done anything," she whispered comfortingly in my ear. I hugged her back. She was wrong. I should have helped Optimus when he first got me at the graveyard. I ignored him. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her and turned to my guardian.

"I'm sorry 'Bee. I'm a useless friend," I whispered. He chirped and replied with his radio.

_"Young fellow, you are the...most important friend I've had in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_

My heart swelled, but I replied with: "It's my fault he's dead."

I didn't have to say the name. My insides twisted again, and they twisted more at 'Bee's words.

_"There are some things you just can't change."_

He's right. I can't bring Optimus back. I'm not God, or Primus, or whoever is the Superior being.

"I'm gonna turn myself in," I decided.

_"We've...we've gotta stick together!" _'Bee knelt down and transformed into the Camaro. I walked up and leaned against the hood.

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela protested. Yes I was Mikaela. It's the least I could do after causing everyone this much trouble.

_"Everything we worked for will be wiped out...in one day!" _Bumblebee revved his engine and moved forward. I froze. He's right. I clutched my head with my hands. What could I do? If I do it like this, I'm no different than Spitz.

My last words...my last words to Optimus were:

_This isn't my war...you're Optimus Prime, you don't need me..._

Tears pricked the edges of my eyes. No. Men don't cry. But...why did I have to say that? Couldn't I have said something more encouraging?

**Like what? **a voice mocked in my head. **You just wanted to be normal. What would you have done?**

_We do Sam...more than you know..._

* * *

And that's that. This idea has been stuck for a rather long time. Anyways, if you have an OC that you would like for me to write about, about his/her feelings about Optimus' death, speak now or forever hold your peace. And no. I will not do slashy parings.

**Up Next: **Mikaela Banes


	2. Mikaela Banes

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: Anyways...thank you for liking this fanfic...but I want reviews! *pouts like a spoiled brat* XD Don't make me threaten you guys with no updates! -shot-

* * *

_**Mikaela Banes, Past-JUVIE 'criminal', Girlfriend of World Saver, Harborer of Mechanical Knowledge**_

I was scared for Sam's life.

Megatron, somehow, had been revived, and he was...going to cut out Sam's brain. My body was racked with silent sobs as I could do nothing but stand by and watch.

And then Optimus came to the rescue.

Technically, Optimus and Bumblebee. That was when I knew I was safe. Grabbing the suitcase that held the little Decepticon, I shoved Spitz outside, where Bumblebee was waiting in his alternate form. I threw the case in his back trunk(I winced when it landed with a rather loud thud, sorry 'Bee). After that, Bumblebee started to drive to God knows where.

"What's happening? Is the car driving by itself?" Spitz started to freak out, and it took all my willpower to not punch him in the face.

"Just shut up!" I screeched at him. Then Bumblebee stopped right behind the Autobots, and I saw Sam.

"Sam!" I called out, moving over to the driver's side as he got into the passenger seat. However, he paid me no heed. He just...had a somber look on his face, as he stuck his head out of the window, looking back at the mini battle erupting. Once we were out of sight, Sam turned to the dashboard.

"Sam...what's wrong?" I asked slowly. He regarded me with a sloppy nod, as he slumped against the passenger window, leaving a trail of condensed fog and drool. Gross. After we got to a safe place, Sam vomited. I tried to soothe his back. I then knelt next to him, as Sam pounded a fist into the ground. I could hear a faint 'Damn', but other than that, nothing else came out of his mouth.

Then he suddenly went towards the old gates, where Spitz was playing with his phone. I could faintly hear them arguing, but I thought back to what I had managed to pry for Sam...I mean, what Sam told me.

Optimus was dead.

At first, I couldn't believe it. I mean, the regal leader, the all might Optimus Prime? But then, why would Sam lie?

**Everyone dies sometimes. **a voice told me.

"Yeah? Well, Optimus is a giant robot from outer space. He couldn't have died so easily," I whispered.

Night came, and the mood that hung in the air was somber. I embraced Sam as I whispered, "You couldn't have done anything." it was meant as comfort, but as I looked at Sam's face, it looked like he wanted to say something. I chewed on my bottom lip.

I don't know what to do.

"You're not gonna do that," I protested. Turn himself in? What was Sam thinking? After all everyone has been through...is he going to just give up right there? Right when Optimus died to protect Sam, when the Autobots are God knows where, probably facing the wrath of an angry government? Right when Spitz was probably going to turn himself in, revealing us, and Bumblebee might become a human experiment again?

Sam, why? Why are you going to give up?

**There's nothing left, is there?**

**

* * *

**

And that's that. Again, please review. And, also, the humans will be first, then the Autobots, and then the 'Cons(I hate that).

**Up Next: **Leo Spitz(there's not gonna be much for him, lol).


	3. Leo Spitz

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Author's Note: This chapter is gonna be short, since it's LEO we're talking about. -.- And since everywhere I look, it's just 'Leo Spitz', not his real name. So I'm going with that. Also, thanks for the favs and alerts.

* * *

_**Leo Spitz, Self-Proclaimed King of Hackers, Member of Sam's Team, Harborer of...um...Computer Knowledge?**_

Was that...a giant robot?

Okay, don't panic. You're a man. This is just a dream. Sam isn't pinned underneath the claws of a giant robot, a little Matrix-thingy didn't just go into his mouth, out of his nose, and out of his mouth again. There wasn't a mini robot having a very sharp weapon about to cut out Sam's brain and-

Who was I kidding?

And then two more giant robots burst from the ceiling and wall...this just HAS to be a dream! Then Sam's girlfriend shoves me outside, where a Camaro pulled in. It's was Sam's Camaro! My jaw dropped, but Sam's girlfriend shoved me onto the backseats as she scurried to the trunk. I looked to the driver's side...only to find no one there!

"Holy mother!" I screamed, as the car started to drive after Sam's girlfriend got in the passenger seat.

"Drive 'Bee!" she stated.

"'Bee? Who's 'Bee? What's happening? Is the car driving by itself?" I freaked out.

"For the love of-just shut up!" Sam's girlfriend screeched. Then we stopped somewhere, The windows were tinted so I couldn't see where, but then Sam's girlfriend moved over to the driver's side as Sam got in. He didn't pay attention to his girlfriend, just stuck his head out of the window. Then he turned to her with a somber look. I knew now to shut up.

When we finally stopped, I got out my phone and decided to check out the news, and THEY HAD MY FACE ON IT! I uberly freaked out and started tailing Sam to where the robots were.

"Dude, this is kidnapping!" I protested. "Look, man, I'm just gonna go turn myself in, make things right..."

"You know what?" Sam turned to me, pissed. "You wanna go turn yourself in, that's fine! Go ahead! No one's stopping you."

I promptly ignored the two monkey looking robots. I only stared at him, dumbfounded. Dude, what was going on? The mood in the air seems so...sad.

**You can help them.**

How can I? I was just a college student! Then I remembered Sam talking to his girlfriend about some dying. Someone named...uh...was it Optimus Prime? Then I remembered Robo Warrior. Sam's words had cut me through deep. If everyone was going through the Great Depression because of this dude dying, maybe I can help?

**How can you? You're just a coward. **another voice sneered. I frowned. Whoa, I'm hearing voices in my head right now.

* * *

Right. Not much for him. Well then. You may or may not have noticed the bolded words that I make discourage the canon characters. Let's just say I put them in there for a reason. Please review!

**Up Next: **Special Guest Star: OC


	4. Selen

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers OR this OC that stars.

Well then. Thanks for the reviews, and I always want more. Anyways, now I have...six more humans(including this one) to go. A question though...which canon humans do you peeps have in mind? When you suggest some, I may already have them on my list...oh, and FYI, this is gonna be a lot of one-shots, since I have...34 more chapters to go...and this is gonna be hard...but I'll do my best(since this OC wasn't during the second movie, so I can't put much in-depth for her sadness, but I'll try...)

* * *

**_Selen, Sister of Vira, Harborer of an All-Spark Sliver_**

Selen glared at Megatron, and her look turned to sadness as she stared at her human-turned-Cybertronian sister, Vira. Sam was next to her, freaking out as this bug thingy went in and out of his nose. Scalpel was currently deciding whether to cut out Sam's brain, or Selen's heart for the sliver. He went for Selen.

Screams escaped from her, as she braced herself for death. She just wanted Optimus to save her.

And save her he did.

Crashing through the ceiling, the distraction gave Selen the chance to throw off Scalpel and hoist Sam to his feet. They ran outside, where Optimus let them inside his cab.

"Thank Primus you're here!" Selen smiled softly at the Autobot leader. The engine rumbled a little, as Sam screamed.

"They're right there!"

Optimus transformed, holding both humans in his servos as he ran into the forest. He then placed him on the ground, ordering them to run, as he prepared to fight Megatron.

Selen hesitated, but ran right behind Sam. Starscream chased after them, and they both ducked behind a log, just as Optimus tackled Starscream, and blasted Megatron in the face. Selen watched with admiration for the Autobot leader. She bit her lip in worry. She couldn't do anything. Blackout then appeared, sneaking up behind Optimus.

"Watch out!" she screamed. Optimus heard her, and took his energon sword and stabbed Blackout in the arm, just as he kicked away Megatron. She sighed in relief, but Sam was cowering right next to her.

"Selen! Sam! Where are you?" Optimus yelled. Selen perked, turning around to peer around the log. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as Megatron snuck up to his brother, punching his spark and blasting him. Her eyes widened in horror, as Optimus fell right next to them. To Selen, it seemed as if it was in slow motion. Her world swirled. Optimus' sad optics met hers, as words escaped him.

"Run...run..."

"NO!" Selen ran up to Optimus, but Sam quickly grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away. "NO! NO! NO!" tears threatened her eyes, as she madly struggled against her friend. "NO! OPTIMUS!" she cried. Why wouldn't Sam let her go?

"SAM! LET GO! I...I have to go...OPTIMUS!" her body ransacked with sobs, Sam managed to drag her to safety. Selen's eyes never left Optimus' still form, his dimmed optics, the energon spilling from where his spark was supposed to be...

"WHY?" Selen roared, glaring at Sam. She felt empty. Energy gathered from her fingers as she brought her hands to her chest. Her fingers started to entwine together, as she growled. "I could have helped Optimus! He shouldn't be dead right now!"

She knew this was futile, taking out her anger on the saddened boy. The energy that was gathered was directed to the gate, where Leo was about to walk in. He froze and quickly walked the other way. Selen was confused. She remembered that she and Optimus had a link(though they never bonded), and now she felt half empty.

She gulped, placing a hand on her stomach. Now she felt really sick.

**Pathetic. Weak. Optimus Prime died for you.**

"I know that," she muttered. "Don't rub it into my face, voice." She never had a voice. Whose voice was that?

**If only you were more powerful. Power is everything. Megatron will go after your shard. Optimus Prime was not powerful enough.**

* * *

Honestly, the voice scares me. But I need it. Please review! Selen belongs to **thedeathchandelier**. Thanks for letting me use her. I forgot to do first person. Sue me. Now review.

**Up Next: **Reginald Simmons


	5. Reginald Simmons

I don't own Transformers. -Disclaimer-

Okay, so apparently, Simmons first name is either 'Reginald' or 'Seymour'. I remember very clearly that the movie said 'Seymour', but looking on other websites AND (it says R. Simmons when you look for characters), I'm going with 'Reginald'.

Simmons is just...weird...I'm not sure if I'll portray him right...

* * *

_**Reginald Simmons, Past S-7 Agent, Works in A Deli Shop, Harborer of Symbolic Knowledge**_

Alright, when that kid shows up in my deli shop, I just gotta pretend and play cool. But when THAT kid shows up in my deli shop, I instantly close the store. I let out a snarl of retaliation.

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven!" I growled. This kid is gonna come here in MY deli shop and claim we're old friends? "No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing! All because of you and your little criminal girlfriend, look at her, so mature now," I rambled on, glaring at these two.

"Moron! Where's the whitefish?" my mother yelled. Oh god, not now!

"I don't know! Don't touch me with that fish!" a worker snarled.

"Hey! You want those new teeth you saw at Sky Mall?"

"It's my dream!" he retorted, slamming his hammer onto the meat.

"Help her out!" I shouted. For the love of God, these two were embarrassing me.

"You live with your Mama?" the kid's criminal girlfriend smiled.

"No, my mother lives with me. There's a different there," I snapped. "And they got your face all over the news, why's that?"

The kid opened his mouth to answer.

"No, don't answer. NBE-1's still kicking, that has nothing to do with me. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. Now go! Vanish! I got bagels to smear and you're breathing my air!" I threw my arms at them in effect before turning to stomp somewhere.

"Give me five seconds?" the kid dared to grab my arm? "Look, I need your help?"

Ooh, line breaker here. The ice is breaking, the ice is breaking!

"Really? You need MY help?" I asked arrogantly, smirking while turning around. What I didn't expect is the kid to snap at me.

"Look, I am slowly losing my mind! I had a little crab bot plunge a device into the soft tissues of my brain and start projecting symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, we're wanted fugitives! So you think you got it rough?" he demanded.

Wait a-

"You said it projected symbols...off your brain?" I asked, making sure I heard right. He nodded vigourously.

"Meat locker! Now!"

As I got into the Camaro slowly-hey, the damn thing pee'd on me before, what could you expect from me, to warmly hug the freaking alien?- and it started to drive towards Washington, I had to ask the kid.

"So, besides my help with the symbols, why do you need my help?" I asked casually. Instantly, the mood in the air suddenly changed and those kids in the back stopped talking.

"Do you really want to know?" the girl arched an eyebrow, almost sadly. I arched an eyebrow in return.

"Alright, I said I didn't want to know before, but yeah, I wanna know."

"Fine. You know Optimus, the semi who ripped off the van we were in when you guys kidnapped us?" the alien boy asked. I pursued my lips. Then I remembered.

"Not a good start to introduce something," I stated. The alien boy sighed.

"He died. He sacrificed himself to save me," he said somberly.

Blank stare.

What the hell did he just say?

"Big guy is dead?" I repeated his words slowly.

"You think I would joke about something like that?" alien boy glared. I slowly sank in my seat.

Alright then, let me process all of this. Firstly, me and the big buy weren't exactly best buds, but judging the way S-7 AND the military talked about him like he was the most amazing thing since air was invented, I'm pretty sure he was to be respected. I mean, after all, he didn't squish me when we first met.

But what does the symbols have to do with him? For some reason, I was afraid to ask that question.

**You're just a retired old man. You shouldn't be here right now.**

I take offense to that, random voice-wait. When did I get a freaking voice?

**You're aren't part of their war. You should stop and not help them anymore. You're a nobody.**

* * *

I don't think I got all the marks. *sighs* And there was more dialog than feelings, likewise. Anyways, please review!

**Up Next: **Special Guest Star: OC

Question: After this, I'm planning on doing the military men next. Should I do Lennox, Epps, And Graham all in one chapter, or do one by one? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Katalana

A/N: Yikes! Haven't updated in a long time! And due to complications on my part, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: This little girl doesn't own Transformers or the OC coming up.

* * *

_**Katalana Wrayth , Ex-Orphan**_

"Sammy?" Katalana squeaked as the older boy held the younger girl close to him. "When...is Optimus going to come?" she asked, as the looming form of Megatron glared down at them.

"Come here boy," Megatron spat, Sam silently handed Katalana over to Mikaela. The brunette whimpered as her brother figure was thrown onto a table. She clenched her hands together, coming to a resolution. Megatron was going to kill them. The Autobots were nowhere to be found. They would never ever find their dead bodies, and Katalana would die as an orphan again...

Crash.

Optimus Prime, in all his regal glory, crashed through the ceiling, tackling Megatron away from Sam while Bumblebee shot at Starscream. As if on cue, Mikaela quickly grabbed the child's hand as she ran outside with a suitcase in the other hand. As Bumblebee transformed in his alternate form and Mikaela wasn't looking, Katalana ran off to where Optimus was with Sam, fighting against the Decepticons.

"Daddy..." she whispered. She dreaded something bad was going to happen. She just had a feeling...

She spotted Sam hiding behind a tree trunk. Ignoring the boy, she screamed, "Daddy! Where are you!"

"Kat!" Sam shushed, dragging the child next to him roughly. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Katalana? Sam? Where are you?" the baritone voice of Optimus brought Katalana to joy.

"D-" she was cut off as horror was stricken in her face. The sight of a servo sticking out of Optimus chest told Katalana everything.

"Daddy's spark," she whimpered, ignoring Sam's commands to run. She broke into a run towards the fallen leader of the dead leader.

"No! Daddy can't be dead!" she cried, touching his shoulder plates. It was getting cold. It wasn't like the usual warmth it had when she was placed on his shoulders...

"Daddy!" she sobbed, her tears spilling onto the cold metal. She heard Sam and the other Autobots, but she stayed curled against Optimus' shoulder plates, as a warm servo held up the sobbing girl. Being picked up without her consent, she muttered protest as she attempted to jump off.

"Want to stay with daddy!" she screeched. Ratchet's digits curled around the child, and he became uncertain. However, finally, he tranquilized the small child. Katalana screeched in protest again, but this time, she felt herself going to sleep.

"D-Daddy...no..."

**"You foolish little child."**

Wh-what...

**"Your "daddy" left you. Didn't he promise you the exact opposite. Foolish, stupid child."**

* * *

So Katalana belongs to **Kara Medyx. **Wasn't really sure about Katalana's age and personality so I made it up. Hope you still like it!

**Up next: **William Lennox, Graham, and Robert Epps.


	7. Military

I don't own Transformers or OC.

I am slow. Don't blame me. Exam week is coming up, which equals sad face for me.

* * *

_**Military**_

_**William Lennox, Robert Epps, Graham, Freearia**_

"Come on men! Wheels up in twenty minutes!" Lennox shouted so that his message carried throughout the base. NEST members scurried around as Epps, Graham, and Freearia came up to Lennox, armed and ready. Lennox smirked; his team was reliable, of course.

"So Lennox, what's up now?" Freearia asked.

"Autobots aren't responding to our calls. They're heading towards Washington, and they sent us a S.O.S.," Graham explained in Lennox's place when the Major walked away to get his weapons.

"Then why the heck are the Arcee Triplets and Jolt staying back?" Freearia demanded. Everyone shrugged.

**XxXxX**

Freearia twitched in place, as the seemingly long plane ride went on forever. Lennox, however, received a call from one of the Autobots, and everyone held their breath to see what they were going to say.

_"Major, Optimus has been offlined. Bring in air support to help carry his body."_

It was Ratchet.

Everyone froze, and Lennox put his head between his hands slowly, as he let that information slowly sink in...

"Wait...does this mean we have to go back all the way to base just to get a helicopter?"

Everyone shot her a look.

**XxXxX**

Everyone stood on the platform, waiting for the copter to bring in Optimus' body, while the Autobots were seen in the distance. They saw the helicopter, and it oh so gently dumped Optimus onto the ground, letting out an unpleasing screech.

William Lennox...he didn't know what to say. What, it's been two years since he first met them, and he worked in NEST for two years, alongside the Autobots, so should he be sad? Would being sad help Optimus anyways? Tears threatened to prick his eyes, but he stood firm like a real soldier.

Robert Epps...he did want to cry. Men didn't cry, of course. He's worked alongside NEST and the Autobots for two years, he felt there was a strong friendship bond there...but can tears bring back a dead robot?

Graham...he really didn't know. He had to go greet Galloway, so he didn't see Optimus just yet.

Now Freearia, on the other hand, there were no tears whatsoever. In fact, she had attempted to lighten up the mood with all sorts of cracks, jokes, and stupid comments. On the outside, it seemed as if she had not cared about the Autobot leader at all. But what was on the inside was a whole different world. Inside, she was sobbing like crazy, begging the Autobot leader to come back to them. Some people cast glances at her, and she stood firm too. However, if you looked closely, if you were a close friend of hers, you would see she was trying not to break down.

Of course, a certain human has to ruin the mood in a very bad way, when he holds up papers that said NEST was deactivated.

"What now?" Epps hissed. A fight was about to break out, between human and Autobot. Galloway didn't care. He ripped off the Major badge off of Lennox and stormed into his car with a smug look on his face.

"Sir, whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start," Graham had stated, nodding over to Optimus' dead body.

**That's right. You will fear of what's to soon come. You're just military dogs, and now you're nothing without a leader. Optimus Prime is weak. You dogs were too slow to try to rescue him.**

* * *

**Up Next: **OC star

Review!


End file.
